Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric vehicle and a method of driving and charging the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, as shown in FIG. 1, an electric vehicle is charged using an independent charger, which is able to convert the three-phase alternating current into the high voltage direct current. Optionally, as shown in FIG. 2, some components of the inverter of an electric vehicle constitute a rectifier, and then together with an additional inductor and a single-phase alternating current power supply, to charge the electric vehicle. However, the two charging modes involve complicate structures, high costs, and the charging efficiency is low.